1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a setting storage device, an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Various apparatuses are operated depending on previously introduced setting information and the setting information is typically set at each apparatus. There has been developed a method of transmitting the setting information to other apparatuses to use the setting information. And recently, there has been developed a method of generating the setting information at, for example, an external computer and introducing the setting information into each apparatus. For example, as an image forming apparatus having a function of forming an image on paper, there is an apparatus having a function of introducing setting information in which information on paper to be used is set in advance. In the technology, the setting of setting information is performed at, for example, one apparatus or computer and the setting information is introduced into a plurality of apparatuses, thereby preventing each apparatus from performing redundant settings.
The setting information may be associated with adjustment information of each apparatus.
For example, the setting information of the information on the paper in the image forming apparatus as described above may be associated with adjustment information such as alignment adjustment or folding adjustment. In case that the setting information is associated with the adjustment information as described above, the associated adjustment information may be also introduced when the setting information is introduced into a certain apparatus.